Luna de Miel
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: (One-Shot: Secuela de la Foto) Saitama y Tatsumaki llegaron a su hotel para su ardiente e intensa primera noche de casados, además de que tienen que dar un anuncio importante (Lemmon SaitaMaki)


**Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, lo prometido es deuda chicos, aquí mi lemmon de One Punch Man SaitaMaki, espero que les guste, este One-Shot es una continuación/"finalización" de mi Three-Shot **"La Foto"** , así que léanlo para entenderlo mejor… Y bueno tal vez sea el fin de este fic, pero no será mi último fic en el que use personajes de One Punch Man, eso ténganlo por seguro, pero bueno, sin más que aclarar de momento les dejo con el fic.

Basado los personajes creados por **One**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Luna de miel**

-Llegamos-Dijo el calvo estirando los brazos admirando la construcción junto a su esposa-Qué amables fueron los de la asociación de almas en darnos una casa cono regalo de bodas... ¿Tats?

- _Hmmmm..._ ¿Por qué esto parece más un bunker que una casa?-Cuestionó la peli verde con cierto recelo.

-Oh vamos Tats, al menos estamos en un buen lugar...

-Estamos en medio de la nada-Dijo señalando el amplió desierto que los rodeaba.

-Supongo que tendrá qué ver con lo que paso hace en nuestra luna de miel-Dijo el calvo rascándose la cabeza-Al menos no estamos tan lejos del supermercado... Calculo que es una hora caminando o menos.

-Idiota-Dijo por lo bajo antes de entrar a revisar la casa.

 **Flashback: Un mes atrás**

Los dos recién casados entraban en el hotel recibiendo las llaves de su habitación... Los empleados disimulaban muy mal su incomodidad con amplias sonrisas que se notaban falsas a kilómetros.

-Aquí es-Dijo Saitama entrando en la habitación-Oh mira Tats, es una bella vista-Dijo viendo por el balcón la imagen de la ciudad costera de noche-Que hermosa vista... Oh, un barco-Entonces dejó de disfrutar de la hermosa vista de la playa ya qué un par de delicadas manos le taparon sus ojos-Oh Tats, estaba contemplando la vista.

-Si me vez un momento... Puedes volver a ver la playa-Dijo Tatsumaki con un tono juguetón.

-Okey-Dijo mientras la peli verde lo soltaba-¿Por qué debo ver...?-Entonces se calló al ver a su nueva esposa en un camisón negro semitransparente el cual dejaba ver la ropa interior de la Esper-Oh...

-Ahora ya, si quieres vuelve a la playa-Dijo dándole la espalda juguetona, entonces se detuvo al sentir la mano del calvo y sonrió triunfante mientras volvía la vista a él-Jeje, sabía qué me detendrías.

-Las niñas tan pequeñas no deberían usar ropa de ese estilo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Reclamó molesta mientras liberaba un poco de energía psíquica que hizo temblar todo el edificó.

-Calma, calma Tats, sólo bromeaba...-Dijo preocupado de haberse pasado de verdad-Y entonces puso su semblante serio-Entonces... ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Si te di un si es por algo, tonto-Dijo cruzada de brazos haciendo un leve puchero aún un poco molesta por que su propio esposo le dijera niña.

-Entonces no hay marcha atrás.

-Vamos, te di de condición que llegaríamos vírgenes al matrimonio y ya cumplimos las dos cosas... Ahora hagámoslo, resistiré lo juró-Dijo con actitud decidida.

-Ok...-Dijo tragando saliva y respirando hondo para armarse fe valor-Voy a iniciar despacio bien.

-Sólo inicia ya, bien-Dijo la otra empezando a fastidiarse, pero entonces su marido le dio un profundo besó haciéndole cerrar los ojos al fin complacida.

Y así inició, Saitama lentamente empezó a besarla y acariciando lo más suavemente posible... Luego empezó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que la peli verde cerrara los ojos alzando la cara y liberara leves gemidos, lentamente el calvo hizo retroceder a la esper hasta qué topo con la pared... Entonces entre besos y caricias empezó a quitarle el camisón mientras ella le levantaba la camisa.

-Sa... Sai... ¿Sabes? Tú ropa no le hace... _Ahg_... Justicia a tu físico-Decía mientras las ondas de placer le dificultaban quitarle la camisa que no le dejaba apreciar los increíbles músculos del calvo, entonces desesperada uso sus poderes para hacer volar la camisa la cual se estrelló con la lámpara de noche al lado de la cama y por la fuerza del impactó la rompió en pedazos.

- _Oh...-_ Vio preocupado el pelón la lámpara pero Tatsumaki le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Descuida amor... La asociación de héroes pagara todos los gastos, ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo sonriéndole juguetona y es que poco antes de casarse los dos ganaron en la rifa anual unas vacaciones totalmente pagadas en la ciudad costera de una isla tropical... Aunque en realidad la esper uso sus poderes para que saliera el número del único boleto que Saitama compró.

-Okey... Pero no quiero abusar de ellos... Ten más cuidado-Dijo antes de volver a chupar su cuello a besos.

- _Aaahhh…_ Sai… _Aaahhh…_ -Decía la esper mientras las oleadas de placer iban y venían conforme el calvo besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo

-Tats…-Decía mientras empezaba a lamer las piernas de la Esper.

Lo que ninguno de los dos noto es que la energía de la esper empezó a extenderse desde la cama y empezó a cubrir el suelo, piso y paredes, y no le tomo mucho para alcanzar las puertas y empezar a cubrir poco a poco el edificio.

-¿Eh?-Se preguntó el gerente hasta que no tardo en amarrar cabos-Sera mejor evacuar esto por precaución.

De vuelta a la habitación un sonrojado Saitama se detuvo para ver a su esposa, la cual sonrojada y con una sonrisa traviesa asintió dándole la aprobación de tomar el siguiente paso, por lo que el calvo delicadamente con los dientes le bajo por las piernas la braga de la peliverde, mientras esta salvaje y ardiente de pasión y deseo se concentró en los boxers del calvo para hacerlos volar viendo el miembro del calvo.

- _Uuuhhhh…_ Sí que es grande jeje-Rio pícaramente viendo a su esposo como llego al mundo.

-Tats… ¿En serio estas segura de esto?

-¡QUE SI JODER! Espere meses por esto.

-Está bien Tats…-Entonces aun algo tímido entro despacio en su esposa.

- _¡AAAAAHHHH!_ -El placer que paso con ese primer contacto altero a la esper la cual libero más energía.

-Tats… Ahora ya no puedo dejarlo…-Decía el calvo sudoroso.

-¡NO TE CONTENGAS!-Exigió antes de que el calvo le diera una estocada rápida la cual libero una onda de choque que hizo temblar el edificio entero- _¡Aaaahhh!_ De eso estaba hablando joder.

-Bien… Ahora prepárate Tats-Dijo antes de volver a entrar con una onda de choque que sintieron las personas fuera del edificio.

-Sai… ¡TE AMO!-Dijo antes de besar la boca del calvo.

-Y yo a ti Tats-Dijo antes de empezar a dar envestidas más frenéticas y salvajes, provocando que el suelo bajo la cama se rompiera, aunque esto no los detuvo y de hecho siguió entrando y saliendo sin notar que bajaban un piso por minuto hasta llegar al sótano donde el suelo empezó a resquebrajarse.

-¡SAI!-Decía mientras la presión psíquica en el edificio empezó a aplastar todo, desde latas hasta relojes antiguos, todo empezaba a contraerse.

-¡TATS!-Dijo mientras cada vez perdía más y más el control y empezaba a dar embestidas tan fuertes y frenéticas las cuales empezaron a hacer temblar no solo el edificio, sino que también sus alrededores.

-¡RESGUÁRDENSE DONDE PUEDAN!-Grito el gerente mientras los trabajadores salían corriendo.

-¡TATS!

-¡SAITAMA!-Grito al mismo tiempo que se corría provocando una explosión de poder que literal desmorono todos los edificios a la redonda cayendo rendida y su esposo hizo lo mismo al lado-Te amo-Dijo entre jadeos antes de besar a su esposo.

-Y yo a ti Tats…

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡MIREN LO QUE HICIERON!-Grito furioso el gerente del hotel-¡ESTA ME LAS PAGARAN!… ¡AAAHHHH!-Entonces salió volando por los aires.

-¡Un poco de privacidad por favor!-Grito molesta Tatsumaki mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su marido.

-Qué bonita vista-Dijo el calvo viendo la luna sobre él.

-Gracias amor-Dijo pensando que hablaba de ella.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Sigo diciendo que exageraron todo… Además, detuvimos el tsunami que paso un poco después, pero siempre se tienen que quejar-Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se tomaba un café-Pero en fin… ¿No es nuestra entrevista hoy?

-¡LO HABIA OLVIDADO!-Grito al recordarlo.

-¡IDIOTA!-Dijo usando sus poderes para maquillarse y prepararse para que se fueran.

 **Más al rato**

-Bien, nos alegra que su matrimonia vaya de viento de popa jeje-Dijo riendo nervioso el entrevistador-Y bueno, al menos ya tienen su espacio matrimonial… Bueno ahora tenemos que retirarnos… ¿Algo que quieran decir a nuestra audiencia?

-No… Creo que no…-Dijo el calvo distraído realmente.

-De hecho, creo que deberíamos decirles de eso jeje…-Dijo Tatsumaki divertida.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto el calvo.

-¿Sobre qué?-Pregunto curioso el entrevistador.

-Tendremos un hijo-Dijo alegre la esper abrazándose del brazo de su marido, entonces como ya era costumbre todos los presentes se desmayaron… Junto a todos los espectadores- _Tssskkk…_ Idiotas.

Entonces se escuchó un estallido fuera del lugar, por lo que los dos héroes salieron y vieron una cantidad increíble de naves espaciales sobre los cielos de la ciudad, y por lo que parecía, de todo el mundo.

-Tats, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto viendo a su esposa.

-Mientras este contigo siempre estaré bien-Dijo dándole una sonrisa cómplice-¿Vamos por ellos amor?

-Pues vamos alla… Esto me recuerda a la invasión de Boros.

Y los dos héroes esposos dieron un gran salto en dirección a la más cercanas de las naves.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen la tardanza, pero la universidad me tiene muerto… Al menos ya salgo en 2 semanas y con calificaciones más que buenas… No perfectas, pero si buenas, espero que puedan leerme en otra ocasión, que siempre serán bienvenidos aquí, bien ahora, si recuerdan reedite absolutamente todos mis fics, entre ellos la Foto, bien el mismo día que lo publique, también publique un nuevo capítulo en mi fic Noticias Dimensionales (12: Noticias Dimensionales 9: C015) (El cual siento que paso muy desapercibido por las reediciones ya que solo he recibido un comentario de ese Ask en Wattpad… ¡Y SOLO PORQUE LE MENCIONE DEL ASK A UNA CHICA EN PRIVADO!... Pero bueno… Tampoco es que este enojado (?)) donde abro apertura a un Ask, pásense para saber más si gustan. Ahora pasemos por la segunda razón por la que me leen y mis capítulos no quedan tan cortos… ¡A RESPONDER COMENTARIOS!

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

Como ya era costumbre el escritor recibió a sus lectores en el escenario pasando en primer lugar **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S** :

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "sabes ultimate, a mi me gusta mucho one punch man y el ver que creastes este excelente fic con esta increible pareja es algo genial ya que no soy amante del yaoi podria decir que este es el unico fic que me gusta de dicho anime, tambien me gusta que le hayas dejado ese toque de humor que tiene el anime en si y por eso aqui te dejo este comentario me suscribo y hasta luego n.n"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, ay me hace sonrojar nwn\ y bueno, me alegra que te gustara tanto, espero que otros fics míos te gusten y saludos nwn/ PD: La pareja me puede, no me disgusta el Yaoi, pero no veo a Saitama ni con Genos ni con Sonik, lo siento para quien no le guste eso uwu

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "psdt: espero que tus oocs atrapen a Arturomolinamon y le den su merecido XD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso se verá un día, pero… _Ssshhh…_ Que es un secreto (?)

Posteriormente paso **carlos13** , quien comento los tres capítulos seguidos.

 **-carlos13:** "es un comienzo interesante"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Es un review interesante nwn

 **-carlos13:** "sospecho que muchas fiyoshis van a ir por tu cabea despues de esto"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Ñeh…_ Me llevo bien con unas Shippers que junto conmigo shippean Yaoi tierno y ellas pueden defenderme de las Fujoshis locas, "Hardcore", únicas y detergentes :v

 **-Dimentor:** Uy si, uy si, necesito que unas chicas me defiendan, miren que malote soy…-Recibe un batazo en la cabeza siendo mandado a volar por los cielos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Alguien dijo algo? ¿No? Bien, sigamos.

 **-carlos13:** "vaya a un vives despues del capitulo anterior y ahora estan casados , por tu seguridad espero que no te atrapen"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Ñeh_ , ya se le fueron los humos (El Nuevo Guardia 7: CA25) así que ya paso todo peligro, descuida nwn.

 **-carlos13:** "ya en serio buena historia aunque algo corta."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias nwn y bueno… Esa era la intención XD

Luego paso **evolvelove** :

 **-evolvelove:** "Un poco wtf pero asi me gusta :v"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te gustara nwn

 **-evolvelove:** "Probablemente el primer fanfic que escribe hacerca de la boda de saitamaxtatsumaki... Siente orgullo!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** -Siente orgullo (?)

 **-evolvelove:** "Sigue escribiendo y evoluciona mas!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si nwn/ -Ese comentario lo lleno de Determinación.

Luego paso **Optimus117** :

 **-Optimus117:** "oye espero el capitulo desde hace un buen aunque es chistoso que yo lo diga XD me gusta tu fic es algo random pero era lo que se esperaba espero alcanses tu meta de comentarios pronto . Saludos."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Nah_ , descuida, todo lector y comentario es bien recibido nwn y bueno, ya tienes tu continuación jeje y pues espero te haya gustado este también, saludos nwn/

Ahora fue turno de un **Guest** :

 **-Guest:** "Cuando Tatsumaki besa a Saitama pensé que el resto sería una cursilería mamada, me equivoqué, hay no puedo parar de reír :'v te la fumaste con los digimos y quería mencionar el couple punch que prrrrrrr XD también como todos se desmallan no se coml fubuki y genos les dio tiempo de aceptarlo antes de quemar circuitos. Ahora me pregunto si Tatsumakk sobrevivirá a la luna de miel : )"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues ya lo viste, si sobrevivió gracias a sus poderes y me alegra que te gustará mi primer intento de técnica XD me servirá para un futuro fic de peleas, y bueno, la trama de las versiones Digimon de mis OC´s se verá… En un futuro lejano, pero se verá ;´D por ultimo me alegra que te encantara, saludos nwn

Ahora paso **Leon. V. Edward** :

 **-Leon. V. Edward:** "Bien soy el 15 review, ya puedes escribir el siguiente cap por favor ..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Espera… ¿Solo viniste a eso?

 **-Arturo:** Admítelo Ultimate… Era obvio que algo asi te pasaría-Le hacen lo mismo que a Dimentor-¡EL BUENO DE ARTURO HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!

 **-Leon. V. Edward:** "Me gusto mucho la verdad :3"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, entonces me alegro de que te gustara amigo nwn, saludos.  
Turno para **Sumoner. Dante** :

 **-Sumoner. Dante:** "Jajajaj muy divertido el fic XD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Muy divertido tu comentario XD me alegra que te gustara amigo :3

Luego entro a escena **Daga Uchiha** :

 **-Daga Uchiha:** "Jajaja Muy buen fic, me he reído bastante, en especial con eso de los desmayos y los circuitos de Genos explotando xD Jajaja el detalle de la copa estuvo matado de la risa."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias amiga jeje nwn\ y me alegra que te gustaran esas bromas, y bueno, creí que lo de la copa era lo más lógico que podría pasar jeje, me alegra que te gustara amiga.

 **-Daga Uchiha:** "Se necesitan me fics de esta pareja en español :s PD: también me hubiera enamorado de saitama con cabello xD Saludos"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, los necesita uwu y si, ese cabello molaba (?)

Para finalizar paso **Riuk25** :

 **-Riuk25:** "Me alegro que hayas reeditado tu fic, sigue hechandole ganas, como escritor tambien me gusta leer fics sobre esta pareja :D, y ahora esta mucho mejor que antes buen trabajo!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje nwn\ gracias aunque en el 3 por las prisas cometí dos errores garrafales pero ya los arregle pero aun así gracias, saludos amigo nwn/ PD: Si, de hecho leería varios más de los fics SaitaMaki de los pocos que hay en la página, pero unos alertan directamente de spoilers del webcómic y se me pasa :´v, pero bueno saludos amigo nwn.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado recuerden que trato de publicar una cosa a la semana y pasarse si gustan por el Ask, saludos nwn/


End file.
